donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Squeals on Wheels
Squeals on Wheels is the third stage in Kremwood Forest and the eighth stage in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Overview This stage takes place inside of a mill and mainly focuses on Sneeks whom need to be defeated via Steel Kegs in order to defeat them and advance through the closed doors. The stage's exit is next to the start, but has a door blocking it and needs advancing to open up the door. When a Sneek is defeated, a small part of the meter turns green. Later, the entire meter turns green once all of the doors are opened. Sneeks, Buzzes, Re-Koils and a lone Booty Bird are located in this following area. It also has the debut of a new Animal Buddy; Parry the Parallel Bird. Collectibles and Secrets Minor *Bananas: ? *Extra Life Balloons: ? *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: On a raised piece of land, located after the second Sneek. **O: Located on a raised elevated part of the stage on the next of the second rope in the stage. **N: After the Star Barrel and on an elevated area, next to the fourth Sneek on a wheel. **G: Inside of the Booty Bird at the end of the stage. *DK Coin: Above a Sneek right before the letter K. A hidden area can be found above the wheel and the Team-up move must be used to reach the area. There, a Koin can be found and must grab a nearby Steel Keg to throw behind the Koin while its shield points forward. Then, the Steel Keg attacks the Koin and the DK Coin is obtained. Special Barrels *Star Barrel: Close to the letter O. *DK Barrel: There is one right after the first Sneek on a wheel. *Warp Barrel: After going through the first door, Kiddy must throw Dixie in the top-left corner to reveal a Warp Barrel which takes them to the End of stage Flag. Bonus Areas *After the letter O, Dixie and Kiddy must go up an elevator to encounter a Sneek. The two then need to use their team-up move on the wheel, then on the ledge. There is a Bonus Barrel found on the right and leads them in a "Collect the Stars" minigame where the two must collect twenty stars within a maximum time of twenty seconds. they must jump over Sneeks on wheels while collecting the stars and then get a Bonus Coin. *Right after the Star Barrel, there are two Sneeks on wheels. The team-up move must be used in order to get on top of the wheel. Above the wheels, there is a Bonus Barrel needing to be entered. It is the same concept as the previous stage, but fifteen green bananas need to be collected within a maximum of thirty seconds. Then, they can receive the Bonus Coin. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:SquealsonWheels.png|Dixie about to attack a Sneek. File:DixieKiddyonWheels.png|Dixie and Kiddy riding on a Steel Keg, passing two red Buzzes. File:DixieKiddyleadParryWheels.png|Dixie and Kiddy leading Parry throughout the stage. Game Boy Advance File:KiddyBarrelWheels.png|Kiddy about to throw a Steel Keg at a Sneek. de:Allerlei Geschrei Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Stages Category:Northern Kremisphere Category:Kremwood Forest Stages Category:Warp Barrel Stages Category:Parry Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Stages